fairy cafe
by mikashikiariarika
Summary: lots of fluff( maybe) romance and drama oh my..
1. Chapter 1

_**A new Café ?**_

Today was a very sunny day, Friday afternoon seventeen years old basketball players from Fairy Tail school Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray went home at the same direction

"today practice was better than yesterday" Natsu said

"yeah I know but gajeel need a little practice with passing" gray said with mocking tone

"ok… is that an advice or mockery?" gajeel said with annoying tone

"Hey.. hey don't fight we don't need another trouble from you two " jellal said

Suddenly they saw a figure running towards them

"hey watc-"

 _ **THUD!**_

"go..gomenasai" said a girl with a worry tone "are you okay?"

After look closely the girl had blue wavy hair, her bangs were put to the side she wearing a yellow bandana around her head she had a big yellow bag, she also wear a maid costume

"y…yeah I'm fine" jellal said while standing up

"hey are you okay?" gajeel ask while lending his hand to help the girl

"yes I'm fine thank you" she said while take his hand then clean her clothe and fix her bandana

"gomen, I haven't introduce myself my name is Levi mcGarden"she said while bowing

"its okay my name is gajeel Redfox dan this are my friends Jellal Fernandez, Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster, by the way how did you get here?"

"well I have to get another road because due to the construction site and that how I get lost" she said with a sad tone

"where did you want to go?"Gray ask

"to fairy café the new café in town"

"there a new café in town?" they ask at the same time

"yes!, I'm one of the maids today is our first day open and I'm already late for work "

"don't worry we help you" gajell said

"is the café near another shop?" he ask

"yes, a bakery with cherry as a sign"

Natsu eyes twinkle after hearing it (?)

"I know where that is!"

Then he explain the direction the girl face turn from frown to a sweet smile

"Arigato minna- san, and sorry for bump into you" she said while looking toward jellal

"yeah.. it's okay beside it's only a accident "Jellal said with a smile

Then Levi take four coffee coupon out from the bag and gave it to them

"I hope we see each other again jaa-nee" she said while waving goodbye

"she so nice and cute, _by the way_ how about it coffee after practice?" gajell said

"hmm… coffee after practice sound nice" Natsu said with a grin

"so everybody agree?"jellal ask

"yeah sure" they all say together except for gray who only say "hn"

They all continue their journey and parts away

 **Time skip next morning**

Today was Saturday all of the players had gather around in the field

"ohayo minna, so ready to practice?" Natsu said

"yes…." Answer all the player

"yosh minna!, lets play!"

And with that command , everyone busy doing something Jellal teach the new player how to dribble, meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel try to steal the ball from each other , Gray teach some other player how to shoot a hoop.

 **Time skip after practice**

The clock shows 2 p.m and all the team done practice the new players left the four best friend

"so shall we go?" Gray ask

"come on let's go what are we waiting for!" Natsu said

And they went to the new café

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! No just me? Okay, hey everyone I'm mika I'm kinda new in things like this but I hope you like it please leave some review for me arigato XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: some might be OOC, typo, and I don't own Fairy Tail its belong to Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : meet the gals XD**_

The guys headed towards the food area in fairy tail town

"wow it's kinda crowded here" Natsu notice

The others nodded.

"I guess the new café draw a lot of attention" Jellal said

"where is it actually?" Gray ask

"simple just follow the crowd" Gajeel said

The guys followed the crowded and stop at the modern looking café, bright yellow building the logo is Fairy tail sign with "Fairy café" was written in beautiful letters on a board above the entrance. The four guys made their way towards the entrance, in front of the entrance stood Levi in a black and white maid costume, who was busy greeting everybody with a bow and a warm smile. When she discovered Gajeel, and Gray in the crowd, her eyes widened and smile, then she waved.

"Minna!" she said

"Levi nice to see you again" Gajeel greeted

"it's sure is busy" said Gray

"yeah we open this Monday, ever since then it's been so busy" she replied

" do you have a table for four people?" Natsu ask

Levi pouted

"sorry I don't think we have…" she said soft

"it's okay we comeback later" Jellal reply

"Wait!" Levi exclaimed

She smiled

"I think I can arrange something. I've told the manager about you four. I bet she want to make an exception for us, give me a minute" she said before she turned around

The four players smile

After 5 minutes , she came back with a pretty girl with long blonde hair, wore the same maid costume and her eyes looks like it's shining

"welcome to Fairy café" she said with a bow

"Lucy, these are the boys I were talking about"

"ahh, I see" the girl name Lucy said.

Natsu stretched out his hand

"hi I'm Natsu dragneel I'm the captain of the team"

"nice to meet you I'm Lucy heartfilia the manager and owner of the café" she said while shook hand with Natsu

"the owner?! But you're sixteen!" Gray say shocked

Lucy smiled proudly

"it's a big responsibility, but I can handle it" she replied

Levi smiled sweetly too, then she look towards her manager.

"do we have a place for four boys?" she asked

"actually we don't" Lucy said

Everyone pouted including Levi

"but" Lucy said with a smile "I think I can arrange something"

Everyone smiled

"follow me!" Lucy said and everyone follow her inside.

Lucy went up a staircase

"normally the second floor is the repository for the shop. But we already clean it up and I think we can put a table and four chair here but don't tell anyone." She said with a wink

The four friends smiled. When everyone sat down Levi smiled and pulled out a scratch pad and a pen.

"what would you like to order? I bet coffee" she said with a wink

Natsu grinned and nodded

"four coffee please" he said while handing the coupon to Levi

Levi smiled and nodded. Then, she turned around, but stumbled over a chair leg. She tumbled on Gajeel

"go-gomen"

"it's okay"

She quickly get up and walking down stairs

"she blushing~~~" Gray said

"you lucky she fell ON YOUR LAP!" Natsu said

"shut it!, maybe she just embarrassed" gajeel said

Then she comeback with a tray of four coffee then she said

"I shall introduce my other two best friend wait a moment"

Then she brought 2 girls one with a long waist back scarlet hair wearing above knee height maid costume and the other one had blue hair with curls until it reach its shoulder she wearing longer skirt than the other one

"guys this is my other best friend! This one is erza" she said while pointing toward the scarlet hair

"hey" she said with straight tone

"wow I can tell she is a _tsundere_ " Gray whisper toward jellal

"yeah, but her scarlet hair is so beautiful" Jellal whisper back

"and this one is Juvia!" Levi said while pointing toward the blue hair girl

"hello everyone" she said with a polite bow

"hello" the four boys said

"levi, I gotta go there lots of order" Erza said

"yeah me too" Juvia said

" go ahead" Levi said

When they leave Lucy came up stairs and said

"and that's all my employees aren't they cute"

" yeah they are" the four boys said

"and… they are single!" Lucy said exited

"Ma… Manager!" Levi said with a light pink in her cheek

"sorry… sorry anyway I'm leaving now gotta get the orders enjoy you're self" she said while waving and went downstair

" Well me too goodbye enjoy~~ " she said while following Lucy

"so everyone let's get started" Natsu said

"yeah sure" Gray said

And the four boys talk until it's already afternoon they all went downstair and thank the girls until Levi step up and gave Gajeel cupcakes with words "I'm sorry"

"why do you need to sorry?" gajeel ask

"because I tumbled on you so this is my way to say I'm sorry" she said with a sweet smile

" well thank's for the cupcakes I appreciate it"

"you're welcome well good bye now "

"bye"

And all the four boys went off to their own home

 **Sorry all for the very very very late update I was so bussy that I forgot everything im very sorry this author is very tensed right now so sarry I will try to continue my story arigato gozaimasu**


End file.
